Kidge
by Altea the orca
Summary: KIDGE! Get your Kidge story here get it while it's trending! Ok I'm done but please read my first Kidge story it's my bropt and otp cuz I hate the gay stuff sorry not sorry. Enjoy these two characters get pranked and spanked (sorry it was the only thing that rhymed) they don't get spanked just pranked and read them getting revenge on storm and Matt


**This is a continuation of coffee shop from star-the-writer.**

 **shes a great writer read her stories and review them as well check out coffee shop that she wrote and enjoy**

* * *

"Thanks Keith" pidge said as storm walked into the alien coffee shop in the space mall

He had just defended her against some dude who was flirting with her just like Matt would have, Keith was like an older brother to her he protects her at all costs.

the boy who had flirted with pidge previously started flirting with storm too she immediately punched him in the stomach "buzz off" she said in an angered tone.

"I just wish I was more confident to confront people like storm just did" pidge said with a frown "storm's not confident she's just a jerk" Keith said while storm stuck out her tongue winking.

"and plus your the bravest girl I've met, you took down Sendak and took back the castle single handily, you found your brother and father" he said boosting her confidence "must he go on?" Storm said lifting an eyebrow.

Just before pidge could respond the entire mall shook as it took a blast from a galra cruiser pidge quickly threw her stuff in her backpack and they headed for the green lion it was a galra fleet of five, pidge activated the jaw blade and cut through them all making them explode.

"Pidge Keith storm where are you" Allura yelled through the comms "we're right here princess" pidge said, "olkarian is being attacked by the galra!"

"We're on our way princess" Keith said.

They made it to olkarian but before they had to get to the castle of lions to suit up and so that Keith could get to the black lion.

"Form Voltron!" Keith shouted they all obeyed and combined.

They could not defeat them until pidge saw an opportunity she hacked into the main fleet destroying their systems.

They defeated the galra fleet and flew to olkarian when there ryner had something to anounce "this young paladin of Voltron known as pidge has saved our planet so many times we must now preform the ceremony of the tech guardian" ryner said holding Pidges hand in the air.

"Thanks ryner but what is exactly the ceremony of the tech guardian?" Pidge asked intellectually pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"The ceremony of the tech guardian is when you are given an interface with different technologically advanced codes and you have thirty quintents to understand it and once you do you have a decision to make." She said explaining it. "Ok so what's the decision?" Pidge asked "ahh that is for you to figure out on your own" ryner said handing pidge a device "you will plug this into your computer and push the circuit through the limits," she instructed pidge "that last part I said should give you a clue" she said winking.

They said their goodbyes and left but pidge was uneasy she couldn't figure out what the last part that ryner said meant.

They got back to the castle of lions and pidge started on her project right away.

She tried everything she knew and still couldn't crack the code it was extremely hard and she had no lead exept whatever ryner had said.

Lance was sent to give her some food which she took gratefully "thanks Lance" she said with a full mouth "so watcha working on" Lance asked her dumbly "I'm trying to work on this but the technology and codes are unbelievably advance and I can't figure but if I use this series of codes it maybe it will work" pidge said not noticing that she was rambling.

"Ok yeah you work on that I'm just going to go" Lance said as he left.

Five days later pidge was still in her room she had decoded some of it but not all of it,

Keith decided to check on her hoping that she was not overworking herself (BOY WAS HE WRONG!)

He came to her room and knocked, no answer he knocked again still no answer "pidge it's me are ok?" He asked, silence.

He decided to just walk in he didn't want to walk in uninvited but he also wanted her to be ok.

When he walked in he thought a tornado ripped through it was a disaster normally his room is clean so he was not used to this monstrosity.

He found her curled up in the mist of her mess glasses still on, hair a mess, no blanket she was freezing, shoes still on, electronic devices surrounding her.

He knew this was a bad sign of stress and overworking.

He decided to lift her up into his arms and put her in her bed.

When he lifted her she moaned in protest "shhhhh pidge I'm just putting you to bed" he told her even though she was probably super deep in sleep, he put her on the bed and she immediately curled into a ball, he covered her with her blanket and put her electronics in a small corner where she could find it later "mhmm Matt?" She asked sleepily "it's Keith" he said "m'kay g'night". He smiled lightly "goodnight pidge." He was proud of himself acting like an older sibling to her.

A few the next day pidge woke up at seven despite going to bed so late. That afternoon Keith was in the lounge reading some important documents when pidge walked in with her computer working on the code the olkarian had given her. "Is that the code thing the olkarian put you to work on " he asked knowing it was probably a dumb question "yeah but working on it is extremely hard and tiring" she said with a yawn "I'm sorry about that, wanna talk about it" he asked hoping she would say no but then again it was pidge she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk about scientific things.

"Well it's a series of codes obviously and to crack it I need to hack into it, but that's the thing it's firewall is amazingly secure and I can't get passed it" she explained "wow that's crazy" he said she yawned again

"Have you been overworking on that" he asked "no it's just tiring" she responded "so that's a yes" he said.

She continued working but was exhausted she found herself leaning on Keith while doing her work.

"If you need a break just tell me it's fine" he said "yeah got it" she said with a yawn she blinked sleepily and eventually fell asleep on him he wrapped an arm around the small girl and took her computer he saw a picture of Sam holt and saw glares systems he knew this was not olkarian things.

He felt so bad for her instead of doing something she was asked to do she was looking for her father.

He found the home button and pressed it the wallpaper was Matt he looked at her knowing how bad she wants to find her father.

He put the computer down on the side "I'll help you find him" he said with his face in her messy hair. He eventually fell asleep with her.

Two Vargas later storm and Matt walked in talking about advanced technology, "so if we use that then it's performance will be better" Matt said while storm was looking at the tablet in his hands,

They both froze in their tracks to see Keith and pidge asleep cuddled together on the couch Matt handed her the tablet "what the heck is he doing with her" he said making a beeline towards them,

But storm stopped him in time by holding out her arm in front of him and on his chest "no no my friend humiliation is the best revenge" she said with a smirk. he immediately knew what she was thinking and smirked back.

She grabbed a blanket and covered them to make sure they sleep deeply and then the two left the lounge to get everything they needed.

They came back five minutes later with loud speakers and an electric guitar that storm had in her ship and loud speakers,

Matt was recording and storm got into position.

"3 2 1" Matt mouthed, storm immediately struck the guitar with force and speed, the speakers shook with the noise one even broke,

"Aaah Keith are you ok, pidge! Hold me! They both yelled jumping wide awake.

Storm and Matt bursted into laughter clutching their stomach trying to compose themselves, but failed miserably, once their tears were out they calmed down a bit.

" *sighs happily* you should've seen your faces" storm said wiping a tear from her eye, "yeah it was hysterical" Matt said high fiving her.

"Oh just wait until we show this to lance" Matt said still laughing.

"Yeah I bet he'll get a kick outta that" storm said running towards the door with Matt hot on her tail, " and we'll make it our ringtone and play it through the speakers of the castle" Matt and storm said as they raced off to show lance.

Keith immediately got up and pulled out his blade "Oh i'm going to kill them!" He said just as pidge grabbed his arm "their not worth it please stay" she said with puppy eyes, " fine he sighed and went back to her.

Lance was in red bonding with the giant lion when storm and Matt ran in "lance you have to see this" storm said short of breath "can't you see I'm busy" he said obviously annoyed "it's something embarrassing about Keith" Matt said in a singsong voice, "alight bonding's over" he said excitedly and with that red spit them all out, they just shrugged it off and sat on the floor.

"Aaaaahh Keith are you ok? pidge! Hold me!l The video repeated a thousand times as the three of them were dying of laughter.

It was already their ringtone and they already played it through the castle speakers at least 3 times.

Hunk entered and asked what all the laughter was about, they explained but he tried not to make fun of his leader and green arm so they don't kill him.

Over the course of two weeks they were still talking about making new jokes about it every day, Shiro just smiled and nodded, allura and Coran really didn't understand why it was funny, hunk ignored it to stay alive.

And everyday when it played on the speakers everyone but Matt storm and lance would groan in frustration and annoyance

A few days later they were on a mission and had to infiltrate a Galra command center.

"I'm going in, pidge come with me I need you to hack the computers. Everyone could hear Matt lance and storm snickering through the comms, and trying to contain their laughter,

They infiltrated the command center successfully and got the information they needed, but the jokes did not come to an end at all it just got worse.

Storm was working on McQueen making sure his engine and everything is secure, Matt walked in and asked "is there anything I can help you with?" She acknowledged he was there and wiped her forehead with a nearby rag "mmm nah" she responded and went back to work, Matt decided to just watch her.

After a bit he pointed something out "that shouldn't go there" he said, storm rubbed her tired eyes (hehe see what I did there she's working on a car and she's tired) "oh right thank you" she said obviously sleepy "thanks Matt" lightning said gratefully,

The two worked on lightning (read intergalactic storm to understand why lightning McQueen) for a while and eventually finished, but the two were tired and dirty so why waste time in the shower and then change your cloths, so they fell asleep in their hover chairs upper body leaning on Lightning's hood.

Five hours past before someone found them but it happened to be Keith and pidge, they looked at each other and knew this was their chance to get them back.

So Keith and pidge pranked them

"Aaaaahhhh storm hold me" Matt said "ugh get off me" she responded

Keith and pidge were laughing like there was no tomorrow and all of it was recorded of course,

"*sighs happily * you should've seen your faces" Keith said wiping a tear from his eye " yeah they were hysterical" pidge said high fiving him

"Wait until we show lance" pidge said still laughing "yeah I bet he'll get a kick out of that" Keith said heading for the door with pidge hot on his tail "and we'll make it our ringtone and play it on the speakers of the castle" they said racing to go show lance.

Ugh I'm going to kill them" storm said getting up and activating her bayard running towards the door.

But Matt didn't get her to stop.

She didn't kill them but she was furious at the two.

Keith and pidge were proud of themselves though. ❤️ 💚

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone what's up this is a Kidge story obviously my ship is Kidge and if it became cannon I would make a YouTube channel just to make fun of all the other ships *in odd1sout voice * yeah that's right that includes Shidge plance sheith klance kallura shallura allurance (ok that one is almost cannon ) lotora and all the other ones and I'm not ashamed!**

 **ok but srlsy I love Kidge and will not leave it this is also a shot out to star-the-writer one of my best friends here on fanfictiction and the first person I spoke to on this site and I love her very much(as a friend of course)**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Kidge is better then Shidge no offense gravtron1 XD**

 **thats is for everyone as always vrepit sa form Voltron ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time.**


End file.
